The Last Chapter
by Tonks08
Summary: When the Final Battle comes Harry thinks he's going to have to face Voldemort alone. But he finds strength within the Order and his closest friends. Please Review!
1. The Last Chapter

****

The Last Chapter

Chapter 1

__

"You walked out that door, to find out where you belong, another selfish dream, I think you might of forgotten... The ones that you love, The ones that you left behind, the ones you said you tried to find have tried to find you."

-Dropkick Murphys, Walk Away (Blackout 2003)

Harry looked around him, at all the fighting Voldemort had caused. He looked around and saw the pain and felt the other people's pain. The battle had been won, but lost in so many ways. But it had not once been such a heartbreaking time for family and foes alike. 

It had started and ended with the same person... The Boy-Who-Lived. Since the Second war began, Harry had been aggravated and irritated with himself, and Voldemort. All of this destruction and pain, suffering and death was because of him. 

The night of the attack as they were sitting in the Great Hall eating lunch, for they had been taking their N.E.W.T's earlier that day. Most seventh year students were enjoying their remaining time here. But for Harry, he was just waiting for the right time to tell his best friends Ron and Hermione what he hadn't had the guts to tell them for two years.

For two years his secret had been aching inside of him. He didn't want to, but he knew that if he died in this battle that he'd want them to know his cause. They sat down at the table and instinctively engaged in a conversation about what they want to be when they get out of Hogwarts. 

"So, what do you want to be Harry?" Hermione asked Harry, curiously.

The time was now, for him to tell them. "I don't know if I'll live that long," replied Harry in monotone. 

"Of course you will, Harry! We're leaving here in two days!" Ron said ecstatically.

"I'm not sure I will, mate. You see the night Sirius, died... Dumbledore told me why Voldemort wanted to kill me."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Hermione asked looking up to Harry.

"I didn't think you could handle the truth," replied Harry. "The truth is that Voldemort tried to kill me when I was a baby because of a prophecy... It said that, 'the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches,' me. 'Bourn to those who have thrice defied him,' my mum and dad. 'Bourn as the seventh month dies,' my birthday is July 31 as you know. 'The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,' he did, 'but he will have the power the dark lord knows naught,' love. 'Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives,' either I kill Voldemort or Voldemort kills me."

"Harry! That's serious! You should have told us before!" Hermione replied.

"I would of, but I was afraid of your reactions."

"Well, still Harry-" She was cut off by an ear splitting scream. And every head in the hall turned to face Dumbledore. 

"Everybody stay calm. Prefects, Head boy and girl take the students to the safe house! Harry Potter, come with me," Dumbledore said calmly.

The prefects did as they were told, but Ron and Hermione stood firmly at Harry's side. They both were the Heads.

"We're not going to abandon you, mate," Ron said inclining his head some. Harry felt great loyalty between him and his friends. They were prepared to die for him... The people that he would give his life for. Neville appeared over his shoulder.   


"I'm helping too," he said standing tall.

"And us" said the Creevey brothers, who appeared to Harry's left. 

Soon all of D.A. was together... They would always be together, thru thick and thin. 

"Lets go," Harry said and he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and for a second he saw his mother in Dumbledore's eyes.

"You know what you have to do Harry," Dumbledore said and bowed his head to Harry. 

Harry gulped, "Yes, Professor." Harry bowed his head to Dumbledore and walked out of the Great Hall, which didn't look so beautiful anymore. He wondered if it was because he was seeing it for the last time, the entrance hall didn't even look inviting. 

"Look, mates, you don't have to do this... I know what I have to do," Harry said sadly. 

"We want to," Hermione said, "We want to help."

Harry nodded, without saying a thing he pulled his father's wand out, as he threw his aside. Harry felt cold around him, he knew that Voldemort was near. His scar ached and fear installed itself upon him. His hand shook as he raised his wand in front of him. 

"If I die, please don't grieve over me," Harry said, at barely a whisper. 

They walked through the doors, leaving behind the protection Dumbledore gave him and he felt as if he was dieing. He looked around from all of the members of D.A. and realized how much he cared for every each one of them. He heard tiny, 'pops' all around him and he saw that the Order of the Phoenix was apperating around the other kids, leaving he, Harry in the front. Dumbledore stood next to him looking into the horizon. 

It was here he stood when awaiting the people from Durmstrang and Beauxibatons, the beginning of the end. The beginning of fate. He saw dark shapes coming from the air and he heard more 'pops' in the distance. 

The dark shape landed and they formed a shape that Harry could see was the Dark Mark, a man, the man who, he, Harry's murderer apperated. His red, pitiless, eyes glowing under his hood and his snakelike face upturned as if looking for him. Harry stepped forward and the rest of his fellows followed him. 

He marched straight toward the Dark Lord. Harry fell into awe. He was hit hard in the side knocking him hard onto the ground. He looked up into the faces of Bellatrix, Sirius's murderer, Lucius Malfoy and Wormtail.

Harry tried to get to his feet, but a foot stepped on his shoulder. 

"Where do you think you are going, wee bitty Potter?" Said Bellatrix's baby voice. "Is ickle Harry scared?"

"Stun him." Lucius Malfoy said looking down at Harry. Then he whispered to Harry, "Not so good at escaping now are we Harry?" He looked to Bellatrix, "hit him with the aunagundo curse first."

"_AUNAGUNDO!_" Bellatrix yelled, with a yellow beam of light issuing from her wand. It hit him right where his scar was and his scar burst with pain. 

__

As light issued from the wand of Harry's mortal foe, bringing an ending to a new... Harry watched as his father was killed. He heard his mother pleading with Voldemort...

"Please not, Harry! I'd do anything, just don't hurt Harry!" Lilly Potter pleaded with Voldemort.

"Move aside you foolish little girl," Voldemort said coldly attempting to move her aside. 

"If I let you kill me would you not kill Harry?" Lilly sobbed. 

"Move aside! AVADA..." He said, pulling his wand up. Moments seemed to stand still. "...KEDAVARA!" Bright green light issued from the wand, of Voldemort. Lilly Potter fell to the floor, before she could even utter a scream, she was dead. Dead at the hands of the Dark Lord and unmarked... like so many in the past, present and the future.

The Dark Lord turned to the baby. "Good-bye, Harry Potter." The man said, with his cat's eyes gleaming. "Avada Kedavara!" He said, but by the time he finished the curse flew into the baby and left him with the lightning bolt scar. The Dark Lord was no longer causing suffering.

And then, the time period changed. He was fighting Voldemort in the Sorcerer's Stone's chamber. Qurrel was choking him and he was gasping for air, Qurrell's hand was being burnt by the protection his mom left him. 

He once again found himself in another time period, this time he felt the pain that went along with the scene he was watching. He also felt the fear.

"Now Harry, I'm going to teach you a little lesson. Let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against famous Harry Potter, and the best weapon Dumbledore can give him..."

He cast an amused eye over to Fawkes and the Sorting Hat, he turned on his heal and walked toward the statue of Salazar Slytherin at the end of the chamber. He hissed...

"Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four."

Slytherin's mouth opened wide enough for a house to fit in. A huge snake, the Basilisk was slithering from the mists of the darkness... 

Time sped up and it was to when the basilisk was coming toward him... Its aim was true; Harry felt cold blood drip down his sleeve and a pain like white-hot knives were going through his body. He ached and was feeling drowsy... 

He was once more engulphed in the time steam, between past and the future. He closed his eyes and he heard the words, he heard mostly in the night hours.   
  
"Kill the spare," said a cold voice from somewhere in the graveyard. He heard the words that took the lives of his mother and father and all those other people. "Avada Kedavara..."

Harry found himself tied to a tree, bound by ropes and Dumbledore was also tied to a tree. Harry saw fire in the distance. Ron, Hermione, Luna and Ginny were tied together, they were moving, but the rest weren't. Harry looked into the distance and saw all the destruction. He saw Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, Mr. Weasley and Bill all tied to the same tree and Charlie and Lupin tied to a post. Deatheaters and dementors surrounded them all...

"Malfoy, Bellatrix, free Potter I want to speak to him," Voldemort said staring at two deatheaters to his left. He considered running, but there was no place to go. Bellatrix hit him on the head hard with her wand causing it to hurt badly. And Malfoy hit him in the gut with his wand causing him to loose his breath, for moments, the ropes binding him disappeared and Harry was taken aback when Bellatrix and Malfoy put their hands around Harry's upper arm. They forced him to face Voldemort, whose red eyes were gleaming. 

"Potter..." he said quietly. Bellatrix, Malfoy, Wormtail and Nott walked over and they picked Ron, Hermione up, with Luna and Ginny still tied to each other. "I'm going to give you a decision to make, either A, you die and I'll let all of your little friends live, or B, I kill all of your little friends and then while they are suffering i kill you."

"Doesn't both of them require me dieing?" Harry said coolly. 

Voldemort ignored his comment. "Or C, you face me like a man in a duel to the death."

"Do I have to choose?" Harry asked acting scared. 

"_CRUCIO_!" Voldemort shouted and pointed his wand at Harry. His wand emitted a bright red light and Harry tried to avoid it, but his tries failed. The pain was enough to drive a man insane. It wasn't as bad as when he felt it last. 

__

I'M FIGHTING IT! Harry thought. The pain lifted and Harry got to his feet and pulled his father's wand out of his pocket. 

"AVADA...." Harry heard the words and prepared himself for death, "KEDAVARA!" He felt death speeding toward him; he didn't even open his mouth to resist. This time nothing saved him from the fatal blow. 

He fell backwards, stars of red, black, blue, yellow, green fogging his vision until everything went black. Everything. He couldn't even see Voldemort or anyone. He couldn't feel, he was numb. Everything was gone and he had to face that. 

__

I'm going to see Sirius again....

And my mum and dad...............


	2. Epilouge

****

The Last Chapter

Epilogue

__

"The memories you build on the house on the hill, would you really change a thing? Corrected mistakes in a World Full of hate, never changes anything." 

-Dropkick Murphys, World Full of Hate (Blackout 2003)

When Harry lost Sirius he looked for him as a ghost, he never took Nearly Headless Nick's words seriously. The words that, "He won't come back"? It didn't mean anything to Harry now, but it should have meant more when he was living. 

Still Harry is neither here, nor there, like Nick, but he has more of a home then he ever did have. For now Harry is with his mother, father and Sirius like meant to be. He missed Ron and Hermione a lot, but they would meet up with him eventually... when they "wondered out of site", as Luna would have said.

Harry never took time to realize that his friends were his greatest strength.... He found that in the seven long years that they were together, they made his life bearable. Harry had fallen in love with Luna the day before the final Battle, but he never got to tell anyone...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As the flairs of the Final Battle died down not one had even took time to count the dead... They not only lost their foe, but they lost their savior too... He saved us from Voldemort....

The last beams of light separated the living from the deceased. No one knew that about 1,000 lives were lost through out the battle... 

Ron searched the grounds for Harry, and he found him... Lying in a pool of blood, for when he hit the ground he had suffered a busted scull... But he was dead before that, right? 

He touched the lightning bolt scar on the forehead of his best friend and felt a jolt, that soon muggle and wizards alike would all feel. Ron looked at his hand and saw that there was a lightning bolt etched into the palm of his hand. 

So everyone that survived the final battle were to remember the hero that saved them... And with the lightning bolt scar came the knowledge of the final battle. For the scar was the sign of love, for everyone and Harry Potter alike... They'll remember the lightning bolt scar.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Year: 2900

The tale of Harry Potter and the lightning bolt scar became a legend almost instantly. Instead of the boring History of Magic classes they were taught by Professor Binns about all the great things Harry Potter had done. 

Almost 100 years after the battle Harry was reunited with all of his friends... He finally told Luna he loved her, and he discovered that Ron and Hermione had had three children together. He named two of the boys James and Harry and the girl Lilly. 

Neville and Ginny also got married and had two kids, a boy and a girl. They named the girl, Elizabeth Ginny Longbottom and the boy, Frank Neville Adam Longbottom.

When Harry finally met them he was pleased to meet them and he told them the story of the final battle. Harry only wished he lived longer so he could have carried out the Potter's name for a new generation. 

And in death Harry noticed that no one cared about his lightning bolt scar.


End file.
